


Not Love

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: kinkfest, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Quickies, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little romp in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Cloud/Tifa: rough sex, spontaneous sex (anywhere but bed) - It wasn't love, but she didn't care

She knew he didn’t love her but it really didn’t matter anymore, had never mattered to begin with.

Not when Cloud returns from a month long delivery run and bends her over the kitchen table she had just cleaned, dragging her panties down from under her skirt so that he can bury his tongue within her heat. She squirms as he laps at her warm skin, slick first from his mouth and soon from her own need. The unmistakable sound of a zipper is louder than the stew bubbling on the stove and Tifa wants to turn and see Cloud but he holds her down, gloved hand around her wrists, another holding her open as he slides in deep.

It is her name on his lips, whispered into her ear as he leans over her, both hands held within his gloved ones. Tifa can barely touch the floor as Cloud begins to move, toes occasionally gaining enough purchase to push back against him. He fucks her slowly at first, making sure she is wet enough for him before he draws back, fingers grasping her hips as his own snap forward. Tifa can’t hold in the sharp gasp that dissolves into a moan for more, the hard thrust driving deep and she knows she’ll have bruises from both his hands and the table edge before they’re done. The table scrapes across the floor with each thrust, Tifa holding onto it, Cloud holding onto her. She can hear him, soft grunts and stuttering breaths and tightens around him, drawing him deeper. He moans and pulls her away from the table, upright against him, teeth on her neck, gloved fingers rubbing her clit hard and fast and Tifa grabs at him as she comes, body bucking and muscles tightening to prolong the intense spasms of pleasure.

Tifa doesn’t care that it is not her name muffled against her shoulder as he thrusts twice more and stills within her, arm almost too tight around her waist to hold her still.

They pull apart slowly, Cloud’s lips warm and friendly against her cheek, a teasing lick of the tongue making her laugh. Watching him head for a shower, Tifa smiles, glad that he chose to stay with her and the children, with those he cared for but couldn’t love because his heart was already gone with those he had failed to save. Some would say it was still love.

It wasn't love, but she didn't care.

Not when he waits for her in the doorway to the bathroom, naked and asking some help with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't write het so I actually think this may be my first het smexing scene...may have to check that. I blame the prompt *nods* It showed me an image and the mind said write it. Thanks to Kalli for the quick read.


End file.
